For the First Time
by rizulethalpha
Summary: Ini adalah kali pertama seorang gadis yang buta tentang cinta langsung melekat pada cinta pandangan pertamanya. For Vivaration Festival!


**Bleach ©Tite Kubo  
For the First Time ©Rizu Auxe09**

**Warning: AU. OOC? Crackpair! Don't like? Don't read!!**

**Chara: Aizen Sousuke, Unohana Retsu**

**For Bleach Vivaration Festival**

**Summary: Ini adalah kali pertama seorang gadis yang buta tentang cinta langsung melekat pada cinta pandangan pertamanya. For Vivaration Festival! Crackpair!**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**For the First Time  
**

"Seireitei Senior High School". Semua orang tahu kalau gedung besar dengan papan nama dimana empat kata itu terpampang adalah sekolah menengah atas. Sepintas tentang sekolah swasta Seireitei ini. Didirikan oleh yayasan Seireitei yang dimiliki Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. Terdiri dari taman kanak-kanak, sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah lanjut tingkat atas yang kini dikenal dengan nama keren—sekolah menengah atas. Tidak hanya sekolah yang di miliki Yamamoto. Rumah sakit besar dengan nama sama juga merupakan asetnya. Yamamoto memiliki dua orang anak—putra dan putri. Si sulung bernama Juushiro, Yamamoto Juushiro dan si bungsu bernama Yamamoto Retsu.

Retsu, si gadis yang sudah berusia 17 tahun adalah salah satu siswi teladan di sekolahnya—SMA Seireitei milik ayahnya. Bukan karena sang ayah yang notabene adalah pemilik yayasan, ia di kenal sebagai siswi teladan. Namun, berkat ketekunan luar biasa dari gadis yang selalu mengepang rambutnya itu, namanya melambung sebagai siswi teladan.

Selain jabatan siswi teladan yang di sandangnya, sifat Retsu yang lembut dan penyabar di dukung wajah cantik penuh aura keibuan membuat gadis yang bercita-cita sebagai dokter ini populer di kalangan pemuda-pemuda sekolahnya. Namun sayangnya, para pemuda yang menyatakan perasaannya harus menerima pahitnya di tolak oleh pujaan hati. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang di pedulikannya dan mendapat perhatian penuh adalah sang kakak yang mengidap penyakit turunan ibunya. Sebaliknya, Juushiro juga sangat overprotektif pada adik semata wayangnya—bahkan menjurus ke arah _sister complex_.

"Retsu, kalau laki-laki itu mengganggumu lagi, bilang saja pada kakak! Kakak akan memberinya pelajaran!" kata Juushiro sambil menyiapkan kepalan tangannya meski ia tengah berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Aduh kakak ini, Shinji-kun 'kan tidak jahat. Dia hanya mengantar aku pulang, kok," kata Retsu berusaha menenangkan kakaknya, takut-takut penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Mendengarnya, Juushiro hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku tetap saja tidak suka kamu dekat dengan laki-laki itu, Retsu." Retsu tersenyum geli mendengarnya, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kakakku sayang, aku dan Shinji-kun cuma teman, oke? Lagipula, Shinji-kun memendam perasaan pada Hiyori-chan kelas 3-D, kok." ungkap Retsu seadanya, membuat Hiyori dan Shinji bersin-bersin dalam waktu yang bersamaan nun jauh di luar kediaman Yamamoto.

"Yang benar, tuh?" tanya Juushiro tidak menunjukkan ketidak percayaan pada satu-satunya anggota perempuan di dalam keluarganya. Retsu menghela nafas dalam.

"Iya, kak. Kenapa kakak enggak percaya sama adiknya sendiri, sih?' Kesabaran Retsu tinggal sedikit rupanya. Juushiro tersenyum kecil, sambil membelai rambut Retsu yang duduk di atas kursi.

"Maafkan kakak, ya. Kakak hanya ingin kamu berhasil kelak, tidak seperti kakak yang kini hanya berbaring di tempat tidur." Sepotong kalimat di utarakan Juushiro sambil tersenyum lemah. Retsu mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, kak. Aku juga belum tertarik dengan laki-laki lain selain kakak dan ayah, kok. Nah, sekarang kakak istirahat lagi saja, ya. Nanti Retsu buatkan teh hijau hangat untuk kakak." kata Retsu sembari membenarkan selimut Juushiro yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ah~, terima kasih ya, Retsu. Maaf kakak selalu menyusahkanmu." Tampak sedikit ekspresi bersalah di wajah Juushiro yang tirus diikuti tatapan sayu dari kedua matanya yang sipit. Retsu hanya bisa tersenyum—khas dari pribadinya sambil mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kak. Aku malah senang bisa membantu kakak. Ya sudah, selamat beristirahat saja, ya" kata gadis berambut hitam pekat itu cepat, namun dengan bahasa yang lembut. Secepat perkataannya, Retsu pun menghilang dari balik pintu _ebony_ putih—dari pandangan Juushiro yang sekarang hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

"Selamat pagi, Lisa!" sapa Retsu pada seorang gadis berkacamata yang tampak sedang asyik membaca bukunya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, kak Retsu!" Lisa yang menyadari suara lembut Retsu yang dipanggilnya 'kakak' menyempatkan waktu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku fisika di tangannya untuk menyapa gadis bermata hitam malam itu.

"Lagi-lagi memanggilku 'kakak'. Kita 'kan seumuran Lisa." kata Retsu sambil tersenyum. Lisa hanya mengusap bagian belakangnya dan tertawa kikuk. Untungnya, Retsu orang yang terlalu sabar memberitahu gadis berkepang—sama sepertinya yang _ngeyel_.

"Eh, kak Retsu." Panggil Lisa pada Retsu yang kini duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" Retsu menoleh pada Lisa yang tiba-tiba mengganti topik.

"Kenapa kak Retsu selalu datang hampir terlambat? Kamu kesiangan ya?" Lisa melontarkan pertanyaan yang mustahil kepada Retsu yang selalu bangun pukul 5 pagi. Retsu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku harus membuat sarapan untuk ayah dan kakak dulu. Setelah itu, aku harus memberi obat pada kakak." Lisa tertegun mendengar cerita sahabat yang ia segani itu. Bagaimana tidak? Aktivitas pagi harinya berbeda dengan Retsu yang harus mengurus rumah dulu. Kalau Retsu membuat sarapan untuk keluarga, Lisa masih tidur, sementara sarapannya di buatkan oleh ayahnya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis sempurna, kak Retsu. Sudah cantik, pintar, pengertian, pintar masak, sabar, dan dermawan. Wah, itu sih masih sebagian kecil dari kelebihanmu. Tak ayal, cowok-cowok mengincarmu." Mendengar Lisa yang mengatakan apa adanya, Retsu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ah, kamu juga cantik, kok. Selain itu, kamu juga enerjik, pintar berdebat, modis dan gadis yang tetap pendiriannya, tidak sepertiku." Retsu tak mau kalah mengatakan kelebihan yang di miliki Lisa—yang tak di milikinya tentu saja. Lisa hanya mendengus pelan.

"Tapi, aku tak populer sepertimu, kak." Elak Lisa sembari menutup buku fisika miliknya. Retsu diam.

"Selain itu, kenapa kak Retsu tidak mau menerima hati cowok-cowok yang mengutarakan perasaannya? Aku dengar, banyak yang kecewa padamu, lo!" sambung Lisa pada topik lain. Retsu diam membisu.

"Aku sendiri juga sempat kecewa pada kak Retsu lo." Lisa menambahkan beberapa potongan kalimat sederhana—ungkapan perasaannya, namun dengan bahasa yang halus. Retsu hanya memandangi sahabatnya dengan ekspresi tak tentu.

"Aku takut," jeda sebentar sebelum Retsu melanjutkan.

"Ayah dan kakakku mengusir dan menghardik mereka. Apalagi, aku ingat janjiku pada kak Juushirou untuk mengejar impian dan melupakan tentang lelaki." Lisa mencerna baik-baik tiap-tiap huruf dan lafal yang keluar dari lisan si bungsu keluarga Yamamoto.

"Tapi sepertinya, mereka serius padamu, kak. Dan rata-rata yang naksir padamu adalah siswa yang terkenal akan prestasi akademiknya di sekolah. Bukan cowok sembarangan macam Shinji atau Kensei." Baris kalimat Lisa yang terakhir mampu membuat Kensei yang berada di kamar mandi dan Shinji yang tengah menjahili Hiyori di kelas—dalih curi-curi perhatian, bersin berjama'ah. Retsu tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu." katanya singkat. Lisa diam lagi, memperhatikan wajah Retsu yang keibuan. Ada satu pertanyaan interogasi lagi yang masih mengganjal di hati gadis berkacamata itu.

"Oh ya, kak." Lisa memanggil Retsu, membuat mata Retsu yang lembut menatap matanya yang tertutup bingkai kaca tak berwarna.

"Apa kak Retsu tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada lelaki?" Beban penasaran Lisa sudah berkurang. Memang. Namun, Retsu kebingungan menjawabnya—walau wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kebingungan itu.

Ingin menjawab, 'Tidak, aku pernah jatuh cinta.', tapi ia sendiri tidak pernah merasa 'deg-deg'-an bila dekat laki-laki manapun.

Ingin menjawab, 'Ya, aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta.', sebuah pernyataan tidak logis dari seorang gadis remaja, dimana seharusnya sebagian besar dari mereka merasakan _first-sight_ dan kasmaran terhadap 'pacar' mereka.

Menjawab apapun, jawaban itu serba salah bagi seorang Yamamoto Retsu.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

…

_Flashback_

_ "Aku menyukai Yamamoto-senpai. Sangat menyukaimu. Karena itu," Retsu hanya diam, menunggu kelanjutan pernyataan pemuda itu, walau sedari tadi ia sudah menyiapkan senyuman ramahnya. Ralat, bukan hanya senyuman ramah. Senyuman Retsu bisa menjadi pedang dengan banyak mata pedang. Senyuman yang ia tunjukkan juga merupakan senyuman sedih._

_Karena ia tahu jawabannya akan menyakiti pemuda itu._

_ "Terimalah perasaanku ini!" kata pemuda dengan rambut pirang pucatnya tegas walau semburat merah juga mewarnai wajahnya. Retsu mengenalnya sebagai Urahara Kisuke, juniornya yang duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Prestasinya luar biasa untuk bidang tekhnik. Namun, orangnya sedikit sensitive. Retsu takut jawabannya malah akan melukai perasaannya._

_Di sisi Urahara sendiri, ia sudah mempersiapkan mental sekokoh tembok baja apabila Retsu menolaknya. Apabila di terima, mungkin ia akan langsung merobohkan tembok itu._

_ "Maaf," Kini, Retsu yang bicara. Detak jantung Urahara pun semakin cepat. Retsu sendiri mengambil nafas untuk beberapa detik._

_ "Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan Urahara."_

_Hancur sudah hatiku, batin Urahara hanya berbicara sejenak._

_End of Flashback_

…

"Bumi kepada kak Retsu! Halo? Apa ada orang di sana?" Lisa melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Retsu yang termangu di depan buku tebal yang memuat istilah-istilah penting di dalam ilmu pengetahuan. Itu sudah yang ke-empat kali ia lakukan demi menyadarkan Retsu yang melamun.

"Eh?" Lisa menghela nafas lega begitu 'kakak'-nya kembai dari dunia lamunan.

"Ada apa, Lisa?" tanya Retsu kemudian—ringan seolah tidak ada salah. Helaan nafas lega dari Lisa kini berubah menjadi dengusan.

"Yang harusnya bertanya itu aku! Kenapa kak Retsu tiba-tiba hanya diam dan melamun saja—"

"Ssst!!" desis seorang pria setengah baya bertubuh besar dengan _nametag_ 'Tessai, penjaga perpustakaan' yang kebetulan hanya numpang lewat di dekat meja Retsu dan Lisa. Lisa yang hampir berteriak langsung tertunduk malu. Di tambah kikikkan penghuni perpustakaan yang lain. Retsu pun ikutan tertawa kecil.

"Nah, berhenti menertawakanku, kak Retsu!" Lisa langsung komplain begitu tawa kecil Retsu tertangkap di telinganya.

"Ah, maaf. Maaf, Lisa. Oh iya, tadi kamu ingin bilang apa?" Retsu mengingatkan. Lisa lagi-lagi hanya mendengus.

"Enggak jadi deh, kak! Aku sudah lupa!" Lisa langsung menjawab walau cuma jawaban dusta. Sudah terlanjur kesal sih.

"Ya sudah. Ngomong-ngomong, setelah ini kamu mau menemaniku ke taman belakang tidak? Aku ingin mengambil beberapa bunga untuk bahan penelitian minggu depan." tanya Retsu sembari menutup buku tebal yang ia pegang.

"Aku enggak bisa, kak. Aku ingin makan di kantin saja. Perutku dari tadi bernyanyi terus. Aku duluan ya, kak!" Lisa berdiri dari kursi yang semula didudukinya lalu berjalan menjauhi meja panjang milik perpustakaan itu. Tak lupa, lambaian tangan dari Lisa dib alas oleh Retsu. Setelah Lisa benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Retsu mengambil satu-persatu buku yang di pinjamnya tadi untuk di kembalikan pada rak-nya semula. Buku tebal nan besar memang ciri-ciri buku kesukaannya. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Lisa, ia dapat membawa buku-buku itu. Namun, tanpa adanya Lisa yang membantunya membawa buku-buku tebal itu, Retsu sedikit kewalahan dengan berat 4 buku tebal yang lumayan.

Kaki-kakinya pun mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya, membuatnya berjalan kea rah yang tak tentu. Ke kanan-kiri, ke kanan-kiri, dan…

"Kyaa!!" Akhirnya kakinya menyerah untuk bertahan dan membuat Retsu jatuh. Untungnya, ketika tubuh Retsu sudah berjarak kurang dari 30 sentimeter dari lantai berkarpet merah, sebuah tangan besar sudah sigap menangkap tubuh langsing Retsu. Alhasil, 4 buku tebal pembawa bencana bagi Retsu itu terkena musibahnya sendiri. Jatuh dengan biadab di atas karpet tebal. Retsu hanya dapat menatap buku-buku berharga milik perpustakaan itu miris. Baru beberapa menit kemudian, ia tersadar bahwa tangan sang 'penolong'nya masih menahan tubuhnya.

"Ah, maaf." Ucapnya segera, sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang menolongnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Lain kali hati-hati, ya!" Si pemuda pun membantu Retsu dan segera membantu gadis itu. Retsu terkesima sebentar menatap wajah sang pemuda.

Wajah tampan dengan kacamata. Rambut cokelat pendek dengan poni belah kiri yang jatuh tepat di atas kacamatanya. Dan tubuh tinggi tegap membuat otak Retsu mencerna bahwa si pemuda adalah kakak kelasnya.

Eh, tunggu! Retsu 'kan sudah kelas 3 SMA! Pikiran Retsu tiba-tiba menjadi kacau. Kalau saja, ia tidak bisa menjaga _imej_-nya sebagai gadis pendiam yang tenang, ia akan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ya, salah tingkah.

"Ehm, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Uh oh! Sepertinya si pemuda merasa risih di pandangi Retsu dalam waktu yang cukup, emm lama?

"A..ah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Terima kasih, ya." Retsu langsung menunduk hormat. Lagi-lagi si pemuda merasa risih, terbukti dengan 'Tch' di iringi tangannya yang mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya—tanpa di ketahui Retsu tentu saja.

"Ah, tidak usah sehormat itu, Retsu-senpai!" Retsu mengangkat wajahnya dengan sedikit terkejut. Pemuda itu barusan memanggilnya '-senpai'?

"Eh, baik. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu siapa?" Retsu bertanya dengan gugup. Itu baru kali pertama ia bicara gugup seperti itu di depan laki-laki selain ayah dan kakaknya. Di tambah pula rona brwarna merah muda yang menghiasi pipinya. Untungnya pemuda itu tidak mengetahui rona merah seorang putri pemilik yayasan Seireitei yang terkenal tenang seantero sekolah.

"Ah, iya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Aizen Sousuke, kelas 2-B. Salam kenal, Yamamoto Retsu-senpai." kata pemuda yang mengenalkan namanya sebagai Aizen Sousuke sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang kokoh. Retsu memandangi tangan si kacamata sejenak. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dua sisi tengah berdebat, perihal jabat tangan yang di tawarkan. Aizen sendiri masih berharap dapat menjabat tangan sang idola sekolah-yang-bukan-idolanya.

"Eh, ah. Aizen-kun, ya. Salam kenal juga." jawab Retsu gugup lagi, dan menjabat tangan pemuda yang mampu membuat wajahnya merona dan memunculkan kegugupan Retsu untuk yang pertama kali.

_Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku?_

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Pukul 3 sore. Para siswa di persilahkan pulang karena pelajaran sudah usai, membuat _inner_ mereka berteriak senang akan penyiksaan sehari di bangunan bernama sekolah—walau mereka tahu esok dan esoknya lagi masih ada 'penyiksaan' lain. Tapi ya, biarkanlah mereka senang untuk beberapa jam sebelum 'penyiksaan' lain datang.

Tapi tak sedikit pula ada siswa yang masih berada di sekolah. Melakukan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, les privat pada guru dan bahkan mojok pacaran di kelas kosong.

Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Pulang sekolah bukannya untuk mengerjakan tugas tapi malah mojok.

Retsu menghela nafas, begitu tak sengaja lewat di depan kelas biologi dan 'mengintip' dua adik kelasnya, Hyourinmaru dan Shirayuki tengah berpegangan tangan sambil duduk bersandar di dinding. Takut di kira pengintip hubungan orang, Retsu mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi kelas biologi nista itu.

"Retsu-senpai!" Baru saja, dia keluar dari pintu gerbang, Retsu mendengar suara yang taka sing lagi di telinganya. Tanpa di komando, Retsu menoleh pada sumber suara.

Yak, benar. Sosok pemuda itu muncul lagi dan tertangkap di retina mata Retsu.

Aizen Sousuke. Dengan sepeda motor sederhananya, bergerak pelan ke tempatnya berada.

"Oh, selamat..sore, Aizen-kun." sapa Retsu dengan kegugupannya begitu motor Aizen berhenti tepat di depannya. Aizen tersenyum.

"Aah~ senpai orangnya selalu formal seperti ini, ya?" tanya Aizen sambil tertawa kecil, membuat rona merah muda di pipi Retsu berubah menjadi merah!

"Ai..Aizen-kun bisa saja." kata Retsu sambil menggenggam buku sastra favoritnya lebih erat. Kegugupannya masih saja muncul! Nampaknya, Aizen mulai mengetahui kegugupan seniornya lalu merubah senyum ramahnya menjadi senyuman jahil dan menatap gadis berkepang itu nakal.

"Aizen-kun, ada apa dengan tatapan dan senyumanmu itu?" Retsu pun juga tak kalah cepat menyadari tatapan dan senyuman nakal dari sang junior.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, kok." Aizen mengelak sambil melipat tangannya—tentu saja senyuman jahil masih menghiasi wajah dewasanya. Retsu menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ah, Aizen-kun jahat! Kasih tahu enggak!" paksa Retsu sambil memukulkan buku sastra tebalnya pelan pada bahu Aizen. Aizen hanya tertawa menerima pukulan tidak serius dari seniornya yang baru di kenalnya dekat tadi siang.

"Eh, ampun, senpai! Ampun, hahaha!" Retsu lalu berhenti memukulkan buku tebalnya. Tak lama kemudian semburat merah di pipinya makin menjadi. Retsu sendiri berusaha menutupinya dengan segera mengembangkan senyum keibuannya.

"Oke, karena aku sudah mengerjai senpai, bagaimana kalau hari ini aku traktir senpai makan? Setelah itu aku akan mengantar senpai pulang." tawar Aizen sambil mengencangkan tali penyangga tasnya. Retsu nampak kebingungan. Di rumah pasti kakaknya sedang terbatuk-batuk karena menunggu obatnya. Ayahnya sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan yayasan.

Tapi, pemuda di depannya.

Dengan senyuman hangat yang murni di wajahnya yang nampak lebih dewasa darinya. Hal yang tak dimiliki pemuda lain, membuatnya, untuk pertama kali terketuk akan senyuman dan wajah ke-bapakan Aizen di balik kacamata kotaknya.

Membuatnya, untuk pertama kali, merasakan apa yang Hyourinmaru dan Shirayuki rasakan.

Membuatnya, untuk pertama kali, melupakan impiannya di masa depan yang belum tentu akan memihak padanya.

Membuatnya, untuk pertama kali, merasa gugup dan tersipu malu di depan laki-laki.

Ya, untuk yang pertama kali, Retsu merasakan cinta.

"Ya, boleh." jawab Retsu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Aizen lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo, naik, Retsu-senpai!" komando Aizen segera di laksanakan Retsu. Retsu mengangkat roknya yang panjang, sambil mengatur posisi buku-buku yang ada di tangannya. Tasnya pun tergeletak manis di pangkuannya.

Aizen pun menyalakan mesin motornya dengan manis.

Suaranya lucu, Retsu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita berangkat!" Aba-aba Aizen membuat Retsu memeluk buku-bukunya erat, takut benda kesukaannya itu akan jatuh untuk yang kedua kali—dan termasuk omelan sang petugas perpustakaan. Motor bebek itu pun melaju di jalanan dengan dua manusia—yang tanpa sadar satu di antara mereka sedang jatuh cinta duduk di atas kursinya.

Tanpa di sadari Aizen dan Retsu, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terparkir di seberang jalan. Kaca hitam yang terbuka separuhnya bukti bahwa ada seseorang yang mengamati Aizen dan Retsu.

Sepasang mata hitam dari seorang pria dengan wajah pucat yang bijak—meski tidak sepucat rambutnya, mengikuti arah laju motor siswa SMA kelas 2 yang memboncengi kakak kelasnya.

"Jadi, kau mulai melupakan janjimu kepadaku, Retsu?" Singkat, namun terdengar tajam dan dingin—nada yang tak biasa di nyatakan sang kakak.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Retsu dan Aizen tiba di sebuah restoran yang kelihatan megah di luar. Retsu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak tercengang dan terkejut.

Anak SMA sudah mampu pergi ke restoran Perancis bintang 5?

Retsu memang putri dari ketua yayasan yang tentunya tak bisa hidup tanpa adanya uang, tapi seumur-umur, ia belum pernah makan di luar rumah. Apalagi sebuah restoran mewah seperti ini.

Aizen membuka pintu restoran dan langsung di sambut oleh dua pelayan muda. Retsu memperhatikan juniornya berbincang-bincang sangat akrab dengan dua pelayan laki-laki itu. Bahkan, dua pelayan laki-laki nampak menggoda Aizen dengan entengnya.

Sebenarnya siapa Aizen ini? Retsu sendiri penasaran.

"Retsu-senpai, kamu belum memesan makanan dan minuman. Rojuro-san sudah capek menunggu, lo!" Suara Aizen membuyarkan lamunan si gadis berkepang yang belum sama sekali membolak-balikkan halaman menu restoran itu.

"Eh?" Begitu sadar, wajah Retsu kembali merona karena malu dipergoki oleh juniornya. Untungnya, menu yang ada di depannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Aizen tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah, Rojuro-san untuk gadis ini, _Tartiflette_ saja sudah cukup. Minumannya…"

"Emm, _Ice Lemon tea_ saja." sela Retsu cepat. Ia merasa sudah merepotkan adik kelasnya itu yang sudah mentraktirnya sebuah _Tartiflette_. Ah, nama yang aneh untuk sebuah makanan. Pelayan bernama Rojuro mencatatnya cepat, dan mengulangi pesanan dua anak berseragam SMA itu sebelum kembali ke _counter_ dapurnya.

Hening. Ya, Aizen dan Retsu sama sekali tidak membuka mulut mereka masing-masing setelah memesan makanan dan minuman. Retsu hanya tertunduk sambil memegangi buku sastra yang masih di pangkunya, sementara Aizen memandang jauh pemandangan di sisi lain jendela bening.

"A..ah, Aizen-kun," Retsu memberanikan diri memanggil pemuda berkacamata yang masih menatapi jendela, setelah beberapa saat membiarkan suasana hening mewarnai mereka. Tentu saja Aizen menoleh pada seniornya itu.

"Ada apa, Retsu-senpai?" Deg! Dada Retsu berdebar tak karuan begitu melihat wajah Aizen yang tersenyum. Wajahnya pun terlihat semakin dewasa. Retsu menelan air liurnya—dan perlu di ingatkan lagi, ini yang kali pertama Retsu lakukan ketika kebingungan. Apalagi di depan seorang laki-laki lain selain ayah dan kakaknya!

"Um, ano, sebenarnya Aizen-kun ini..siapa? Kenapa kamu terlihat akrab..dengan pelayan-pelayan itu?" Retsu merasakan urat malunya akan putus karena melontarkan pertanyaan aneh kepada laki-laki yang di temui dan yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dalam satu hari.

"Oh, itu..aku dulu bekerja di sini setelah ibuku bercerai. Rumah sakit Ishida milik ayah yang ditutup pemerintah Jepang di Kyushu, membuat ayahku, Ishida Soken menceraikan ibu, yang merelakan ibu mendapat laki-laki lain. Ibu yang awalnya menolak akhirnya menyetujui perceraian itu dengan berat hati. Aku, Ryuken—adikku dan ibu pindah ke kota ini, dua tahun yang lalu. Setelah itu, Ryuken di jemput keluarga Ishida. Lalu keluarga brengsek itu meninggalkanku di kota ini," Aizen menggeram kesal mengingat kenangan buruk yang di alaminya. Retsu hanya tertunduk sedih.

"Aku tahu ayah punya maksud buruk menceraikan ibu dan hanya menjemput Ryuken dari Hokkaido! Dasar ayah brengsek!" Aizen yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan amarahnya, akhirnya meledakkan emosi negatifnya. Retsu memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu tersenyum sedih.

Tangan langsingnya bergerak, meraih tangan besar Aizen.

"Retsu-senpai." Aizen sedikit terkejut begitu tangan seniornya memegang tangannya. Mengelu-ngelus jemari besarnya. Mengingatkannya pada sang ibu yang sudah meninggal.

"Ehem, Sousuke-san." Tanpa di sadari dua insan berwajah dewasa itu, Rojuro sudah datang dengan membawa nampan penuh makanan dan minuman—sambil berdehem pelan. Aizen segera menoleh pada Rojuro dan terkekeh-kekeh. Wajah cantik Retsu langsung memerah, begitu juga tangannya yang langsung melepas tangan Aizen.

_Oh, Kami-sama, apa yang telah kulakukan?_

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

"Ah, kenyang-kenyang!" Aizen berseru puas, tak menghiraukan keadaan Retsu yang menahan rasa mualnya setelah menghabiskan _Tartiflette_. Dan lebih dari itu, demi menghabiskan masakan Perancis itu, Aizen sampai menyuapi Retsu.

"Habis ini mau kemana lagi, senpai?" tanya Aizen pada saat yang tidak tepat. Retsu teersenyum. Ya, senjatanya hanya tersenyum.

"Kita pulang saja, ya? Aku sudah capek, apalagi besok ada PR." pintanya.

"Ah, senpai.."

"Ya?" Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya lagi, ia mengeluarkan senyuman horor, yang belum pernah sekalipun di tujukan di depan umum. Senyuman itu terbukti ampuh pada Aizen, karenanya pemuda berpakaian _gakuren_ menelan air liurnya takut.

"Oh, oke." Aizen _sweatdropped_, melihat senyuman horor dari seorang gadis keibuan seperti Retsu. Retsu lalu kembali tersenyum ramah, padahal dalam hatinya, ia menyalahkan dirinya mengeluarkan senyuman mengerikan seperti tadi.

"Tapi," Suara Aizen terdengar lagi setelah sibuk ber-_sweatdropped_ karena senyuman seniornya. Retsu kembali menatap Aizen.

"Senpai memang cantik, ya. Dan aku baru tahu, kalau senpai gadis yang seperti ini." Aizen melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan sukses mebuat Retsu tersipu lagi.

"Apa.. apa maksudmu, Aizen-kun?" tanya Retsu dengan emosi yang bercampur.

"Bukan maksud apa-apa. Tapi tidak kusangka, senpai yang selalu tenang dalam menghadapi masalah apapun—termasuk masalah cowok, ternyata bisa jadi gugup seperti ini. Senpai yang biasanya selalu tersenyum penuh kelembutan, ternyata bisa tersenyum mengancam tadi. Aku tak menyangka, lo!" Aizen menjelaskan panjang lebar jujur dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Rona merah wajah Retsu pun menjadi-jadi. Bahkan kalau mau di samakan, wajah Retsu sudah semerah tomat.

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud menyindir senpai, hanya saja…" Aizen sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya—kebingungan mencari jawaban.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Aizen-kun sudah mau jujur." Retsu menyela lagi sambil tersenyum tulus. Di sisi Aizen sendiri, wajah pemuda tinggi dengan rambut cokelat buah pinusitu memerah melihat senyuman Retsu.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sudah sore." kata Retsu sembari naik ke kursi bagian belakang motor terlebih dulu. Aizen hanya menatap Retsu yang masih merapihkan posisi buku dan tas slempangannya. Ada debaran yang lain saat dirinya memandang sang senior yang selalu tampil di luar, namun banyak menyimpan rahasia mengejutkan di dalam diri Retsu.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Pagi yang sama seperti pagi lain. Retsu berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya sambil membawa semangkuk sup jamur, beberapa pil dan segelas air putih di atas nampan perak. Baju tidurnya sudah berganti dengan seragam sekolahnya. Retsu mengetuk pelan pintu putih kamar kakaknya, dan memutar gagang pintu begitu ada perintah, "Masuk!" dari dalam kamar.

"Selamat pagi, Retsu!" sambut Juushirou yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur. Selimutnya masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan bantal masih menyangga punggungnya.

"Selamat pagi, kakak." Retsu membalas sapaan sang kakak kalem. Ia lalu duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur _king_-_size_ pria berambut putih itu. Tangan kanannya mengambil sendok perak dan tangan kirinya mengambil mangkuk sup yang masih panas. Di ambilnya sesendok sup dan perlahan meniupnya, supaya uap panasnya hilang. Setelah itu, sang adik menyuapi kakaknya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Retsu sampai akhirnya isi sup sudah habis dan saatnya Juushirou meminum obatnya. Pahit, lidah Juushirou mengerang.

"Ayo di minum, kak. Supaya lekas sembuh." bata Retsu sambil menyerahkan gelas bening bersih pada kakaknya.

"Terima kasih." kata Juushirou setelah meneguk air putihnya. Ia lalu menatap Retsu dalam.

"Retsu," panggilnya kemudian. Retsu menoleh pada kakaknya dan kemudian tersenyum tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Hari ini, langsung pulang cepat ya. Kakak cemas sampai mencari-carimu." Deg! Jantung Retsu seakan berhenti mendengar baris kalimat terakhir.

Lagi-lagi tanpa sepatah katapun, Retsu mengangguk patuh.

_Jangan-jangan kakak mengetahui aku pergi bersama Aizen-kun?_

…

"Kak Retsuuu!!" Lisa berlari menghampiri Retsu yang hanya duduk di bangkunya lemas.

"Eh, Lisa? Ada apa?" tanya Retsu tersadar sambil memasukkan buku sastra yang kemarin di pinjamnya dari perpustakaan ke tas.

"Kata orang-orang, kemarin, kau pergi dengan si Aizen Sousuke itu, ya?" Mata Lisa langsung berbinar-binar. Wajah Retsu langsung memerah, disertai anggukan—membuat Lisa semakin histeris.

"Wah, ternyata kakakku bisa juga jatuh cinta! Ne,ne, bagaimana ceritanya sampai kak Retsu bisa jalan bareng Aizen?" desak Lisa membuat Retsu tertunduk malu.

"Ah, Lisa. Kami baru saja kenalan lusa kemarin kok. Dia menolongku dan mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah." Retsu menjelaskan kronologis pertemuan pertama Retsu dengan Aizen dua hari yang lalu di perpustakaan.

"Wah, lalu-lalu? Bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang?" Lisa menyikut 'kakak'nya pelan sambil tersenyum jahil. Retsu berusaha menahan rona merah wajahnya supaya wajahnya tidak terbakar karena rasa malunya rahasianya terbuka.

Bagaimana Lisa bisa tahu sih?

"Aduh Lisa, kita itu seperti kakak-adik yang saling melengkapi, sama sepertimu dan aku." Retsu menghela nafas setelah menjelaskan pada Lisa. Bukan karena berat mengatakannya, tapi ia tidak ingin perasaannya di ketahui oleh Lisa.

Perasaannya yang mulai tertambat pada seorang seperti Aizen Sousuke.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Retsu's POV

…_Oh Kami-sama, jangan biarkan perasaan ini hanya mengambang._

_Aku tahu, aku hanyalah gadis yang buta akan cinta dan satu-satunya makhluk bernama laki-laki yang menyentuh hatiku adalah ayah dan kakakku._

_Tapi, aku menemukan cinta melalui bimbingan Aizen-kun._

_Senyuman hangatnya, wajah dewasa dengan kacamata dan tatapan matanya menyembuhkan kebutaanku akan cinta selama 17 tahun._

_Dan membuatku, melakukan hal yang 'tidak normal' di depannya. Untuk yang pertama kali._

_Kalaupun perasaan Aizen-kun tidak sama denganku, biarkan Aizen-kun tetap menjadi teman spesial di hatiku, Tuhan._

…

"Sampai disini saja, Aizen-kun." pinta Retsu begitu motor bebek sederhana-namun-terlihat-keren Aizen hampir melewati pintu gerbang rumah dengan papan emas 'Yamamoto' terpampang. Sesuai permintaan sang senior, Aizen menghentikan mesin motornya. Perlahan, Retsu turun dari motor milik si sulung keluarga Ishida yang mengganti nama marganya menjadi nama marga ibunya.

"Ah, terima kasih lagi untuk hari ini ya, Aizen-kun." Kata Retsu sambil tersenyum tulus. Pada hari itu—sama seperti dua hari sebelumnya, Aizen mentraktir Retsu makan sambil berjalan-jalan sebentar mencari buku.

"Ah, bukan masalah, senpai. Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja padaku ya? Aku bersedia mengantar senpai, kok." kata Aizen sambil tersenyum mantap. Retsu membalas senyuman sang adik kelas, sembari berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang hampir seperti stroberi.

"Tapi, aku merasa telah merepotkan Aizen-kun selama 3 hari ini." Retsu menambahkan dengan memasang tampang bersalah dan menyesal. Aizen menggeleng cepat.

"Ah, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, kok. Aku malah senang menemani senpai. Itu, karena aku.." elak Aizen tak kalah cepat. Namun, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya ikut merona merah dan tertunduk..malu?

Kreet! Belum Aizen melanjutkan kalimatnya, pintu gerbang terbuka, membuat Retsu dan Aizen sama-sama beralih pada pintu gerbang besar itu.

"Retsu?" Juushiro pun muncul dari sisi pintu gerbang yang lain.

"Kakak," Retsu segera berlari kecil pada kakaknya lalu memegang tangannya.

"Kenapa kakak keluar dari kamar? Kakak 'kan sakit." Kata Retsu cemas. Juushiro tersenyum merasa bersalah.

"Di kamar aku lebih mencemaskanmu, Retsu. Lalu.." Juushiro lalu beralih pada Aizen yang kini turun dari motornya dan berdiri di tempatnya.

"Se..selamat sore, Yamamoto-sama." sapa Aizen yang berusaha tetap ramah walau ia merasa sang kakak dari seniornya menatapnya tajam. Tanda tak suka.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau bersama adikku?" tanya Juushirou dengan nada dingin.

"Kakak!!" Sontak, Retsu terkejut begitu mendengar nada tidak suka keluar lagi dari mulut Juushirou, begitu mengetahui ada laki-laki yang dekat dengan adiknya.

"Dia Aizen Sousuke-kun. Orangnya baik, kok dan kami berteman baik. Jadi jangan bersikap dingin pada Aizen-kun ya?" Juushirou tetap saja mendelik pada Aizen.

"Oh, Aizen Sousuke, ya? Apa dia sudah menghipnotismu sehingga kamu bisa berteman dengannya, Retsu?" Juushirou tidak memperdulikan kata-kata dari sang adik.

"Maafkan saya, Yamamoto-sama." Aizen menunduk hormat di hadapan Juushirou dan Retsu, walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia ingin sekali mencincang pria berambut putih panjang itu yang sudah menuduhnya sembarangan dan mencurigainya.

"Kakak apa-apaan, sih?" Tiba-tiba saja, kemarahan Retsu mengarah pada sang kakak yang tidak suka pada pemuda yang dicintainya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Retsu langsung beralih lagi pada Aizen dan memeluk lengannya.

"Aizen-kun, maafkan kakakku, ya?" kata Retsu kemudian. Aizen mengangkat wajahnya, sehingga matanya bisa menatap lurus mata Retsu. Baik Retsu dan Aizen saling melempar senyum mereka.

"Retsu, kembali kesini! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan pemuda itu!!" Juushiro setengah berteriak memanggil adiknya. Walau ia juga tahu, teriakan itu hampir menguras tiga perempat dari kesehatannya. Retsu, menoleh tajam kepada sang kakak.

"Kakak! Kakak tidak mengerti apa-apa! Kakak tidak mengerti alasanku bersamanya—menjadi orang yang memperhatikannya yang sudah sebatang kara! Kakak juga tidak mengerti perasaanku yang mencintai Aizen-kun!" Juushirou hampir jatuh mendengar pernyataan adik tercintanya. Begitu juga Aizen yang langsung tersenyum penuh lega dan rasa bahagia, karena peraasaannya juga sama dengan sang senior.

"Kamu bicara apa, Retsu?! Ini tidak serius 'kan? Bagimana dengan janjimu untuk mewujudkan impianmu? Dan bagaimana denganku?!" Juushirou berteriak lantang, kecewa akan sang adik yang lebih memilih Aizen. Retsu memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam. Berusaha tetap tenang dan tidak emosi—seperti sang kakak.

"Aku serius, kak. Sebelum mengenal Aizen-kun, aku memang selalu menolak perasaan mereka terhadapku dengan bayang-bayang 'harus mengejar mimpi'. Tapi, apa kakak tidak sadar? Suatu hari, adikmu ini akan dapat jatuh cinta bila ada orang yang berhasil membuatnya 'berubah'? Aizen-kun adalah orang yang kucintai dari lubuk hatiku, kak, jadi mengertilah." Retsu mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan permintaan yang di ucapkan lirih.

"Retsu, kau pengkhianat!" ucap Juushirou tajam pada Retsu, membuat sang gadis dengan rambut hitam pekat itu terkejut.

"Kakak—"

"Diam!" Sebelum Retsu dapat menyela kakaknya, Juushirou sudah memotong perkataan Retsu lebih cepat.

"Jangan pernah kau panggil aku 'kakak' lagi! Kau telah mengkhianati keluarga ini dan mengkhianatiku!"

"Kakak, kumohon mengertilah. Tidak bisakah kau menerima satu laki-laki lagi yang masuk dalam kehidupanku selain ayah dan kakak?" Mata Retsu mulai panas karena emosi yang bercampur. Sedih, kecewa, dan marah. Semua berkumpul jadi satu, menyesakkan dadanya. Juushirou memalingkan wajahnya.

"Pergi!"

"Ka..kak? Apa kakak..tidak lagi peduli..padaku? Apa kakak..juga—"

"**Aku bilang 'pergi'!! **Aku muak melihatmu!!" Juushirou kembali melangkah memasuki pintu gerbang rumahnya. Tidak di ketahui Retsu dan Aizen, air mata Juushirou turun deras sambil memegangi dadanya yang sakit.

Air mata Retsu sendiri juga mengalir tanpa sadar, dari kedua matanya saat melihat pintu gerbang rumahnya tertutup rapat.

Kecewa. Sebesar itukah rasa kekecewaan Juushirou pada Retsu yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda? Retsu pun juga kecewa pada kakaknya yang memanggilnya 'pengkhianat keluarga' hanya karena pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Retsu-senpai," Aizen memegang bahu Retsu. Retsu menoleh pada Aizen dan langsung mengadu dalam pelukan adik kelasnya.

"Ini salahku, sampai Retsu-senpai di usir. Maafkan aku." Kata Aizen lirih. Sengaja untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah menggantung. Retsu hanya menggeleng—tanpa diketahui Aizen.

"Bukan kamu.. Aizen-kun. Aku-lah..yang memutuskan untuk..tetap mencintaimu, Aizen-kun." Isak Retsu lalu tersenyum. Aizen memeluk seniornya lebih erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Retsu-senpai, dan aku ingin bersamamu. Bagaimana, senpai?" Sepotong kalimat berupa pernyataan perasaan seorang laki-laki pada perempuan itu terdengar lagi di telinga Retsu.

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, di bawah senja yang mulai menghitam, Retsu mengangguk dan berkata,

"Ya, aku juga ingin bersamamu, Sousuke. Selamanya."—menerima pernyataan cinta dari pemuda yang mencintai dan dicintainya.

_Terima kasih, Tuhan._

_Perasaanku bisa bertaut dengan perasaannya._

_Untuk kakakku tercinta, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sousuke._

_Untuk ayah dan almarhumah ibuku terkasih, restui cintaku dan Sousuke._

_Untuk Sousuke, bimbinglah aku sekali lagi. Kali ini, kita menuju bahtera indah yang menanti di depan mata._

**End: For the First Time  
April 16****th**** 2010  
9.03 PM**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

A/N: Endingnya geje! TAT. Tapi, akhirnya selesai, fanfict untuk Viva Fest.! –nangis haru-. Maaf saya sangat terlambat, Himeka-san, senpai-tachi, author-tachi beserta reader-tachi /di tabok / T_T. Habisnya, udah SMA kecekik tugas melulu. Liburan juga gak bisa santai, malah jadi babu di rumah /plakk/

Untuk fic request juga musti di tunda (?) karena tugas yang amit-amit.

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati karya abal dan enggak jelas milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan, karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan seorang. (jadi kayak pidato ^_^a)

Rizu, Thanatos wanna-be.


End file.
